


Sunshine

by Ramadiii



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, References to Depression, Tom is too good, lack of self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Depression sucks, majorly! Thankfully you have some people in your life who'll be there even when you're at your lowest.One of those people is Tom.





	Sunshine

__

_"Hey, how are you doing?"_  

You looked – squinted - at the bright screen of your phone, feeling the pressure rise in your chest.   
It was just a few strokes of the keypad but you couldn't make your fingers move. You could hear your heart, the deep rhythmic rumble in your ears too fast for comfort, and tears ran down your cheeks at your inability to answer a simple text. 

You locked the phone and put it back on the nightstand, closing your eyes to the world as sobs racked your body and wrapping yourself in the thick duvet of your bed.   
Sleep alluded you but your tears eventually slowed, the salt crusting and stinging the raw-rubbed skin under and around your eyes. You felt disgusting. Not that was a new feeling, it always accompanied days like these.   
Your inability to fall asleep didn’t stop your exhausted mind from checking out, shutting off all senses to grant itself some relief. 

You felt like you’d only just relaxed when the doorbell rang, rattling you back to reality as you heard a key being inserted into the lock.   
You wrapped the duvet closer around your body, chills covering your skin as a curse or two crossed your mind for granting Tom a key.   
Not even a minute later he was in your bedroom, his cologne and clean, crisp scent cutting through the still, stifled air of the room as he sat down beside you.   
“You didn’t answer my text.” He said, voice gentle as he brought a hand to the top of the duvet, pulling it down to reveal your face, red and bloated from the exhausting day.   
“Couldn’t.” Your voice cracked and you had to cough to clear your throat of the evidence of crying and disuse.   
His long fingers were cool against your heated skin and too tired to think you leaned into the touch, letting the actor move your hair out of your face.   
“Have you eaten?” He asked, concern obvious as you opened your eyes to look at him for a millisecond before you had to look away. The look in his eyes was too kind, too worried, too pure for you to stand.   
Any longer and you’d taint him for sure.   
“Barely got out of bed yet.” Was your answer and while you expected a sigh you weren’t ready for the soft lips against your cheek, pressing the gentlest of kisses to your salty skin before pulling back with a tight-lipped smile.   
“Dinner will be ready in a bit, darling. Try to get some sleep if you can, yeah?” 

You wanted to tell him to go home but you suddenly were unable to keep your eyes open and your mouth functioning so you did as he asked of you. 


End file.
